


Soothe

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Family Life [5]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Little My has a nightmare and doesn't know who to turn to.





	Soothe

Little My awoke with a cry and stared, panting, at the ceiling. A nightmare. She hadn't had one of those in a while - not since she'd moved out of her mama's house. The usual cure would be to crawl into bed and sleep next to her mama or her oldest sister, but she was in Moomin House. She didn't want to wake up Moominmamma or Moominpappa as, despite popular belief, she didn't want to be rude to her hosts. Moomin would think she was trying to prank him if she snuck into his room and he was very insistent that she didn't go in. Little My didn't get what the big deal was but maybe having your own room was a privilege that only children got that Moomin wasn't about to give up.

She sniffled, annoyed at herself for being such a crybaby over a stupid dream. Who was she, Sniff? Little My noticed a faint, warm glow coming from outside and peered out of the bedroom window. Firelight! Of course, Snufkin was still awake. He'd likely only just returned from his usual night time wanderings. Plus he wasn't a blabbermouth like _some_ people (Sniff, Snorkmaiden) she knew. It was perfect.

Little My ran as quietly as she could down the stairs and over to the campfire. 

"Boo!" She shouted in Snufkin's ear.

He turned around and smiled calmly at her. "Good evening, Little My. You're not usually up so late. Is anything the matter?"

Of course he'd seen right through her. If she was truly in the mood for mischief, she would have come up with something much better. She sighed and curled up on the ground next to him, laying her head in his lap.

"Had a nightmare. Don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Snufkin said and began to quietly play his harmonica.

That's what she appreciated about Snufkin. He never made her talk about things. Little My closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She didn't have another nightmare again that night and, if in the morning she woke up curled on a pillow inside Snufkin's tent, nobody was going to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> The nightmare was that her family (the moomins) didn't want her and left her behind.


End file.
